Against our Wishes
by GokouVidel-SuperSaiyan
Summary: It’s been about four months since Sakura left her home village from the land of the forest. She ran away from an unhappy marriage from her violent and sexcrazy husband Sasori. Sakura now enters the fire country in hopes of starting a new life but almost m
1. Chapter 1

Against Our Wishes

Summary- It's been about four months since Sakura left her home village from the land of the forest. She ran away from an unhappy marriage from her violent and sex-crazy husband Sasori. Sakura now enters the fire country in hopes of starting a new life but almost meets with death. There in the middle of all the despair meets with a handsome but cold-hearted ninja by the name is Sai helps her but what will happen when he takes Sakura to live with him to the Uchiha side of Konoha? And what will happen when he meets Sasori and when he discovers that Sakura is pregnant and he loves her?

Sai/Saku Sasu/Ita/Naru/Neji/saku more couples

OOC and some OC

Disclaimer: Of coarse I don't own Naruto...or else Sai and Sakura probably would have gotten together or Neji and Sakura or Naruto and Sakura XD

Chapter one: Running Away from Me

A dark figure in the shadows ran as fast as their legs could take them. Running and stopping every couple of minutes to catch their breath so they wouldn't fall as fast as soon as they stopped. The person in the shadows looked back to see if there was someone behind them or if it was just their mind playing tricks on them. No. There was someone chasing after them and he looked at the other person with eyes of death if they were to get caught.

Finally the person in shadow tripped on the giant roots of a tree and fell on the dirt ground scrapping their face.

" You thought you could get away from me that easily, Sakura-chan?" said a somewhat deep yet very angered tone of a young man. The young man walk closer to the person who was lying on the ground holding in all of the despair.

" I-I'm sorry Sasori! Please forgive me!" The person shouted towards him while she was still lying on the ground.

None the less the young man known as Sasori didn't think twice before he slapped her. Sakura's face plugged all the way to the ground making her bleed because of a broken lip.

" Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" he said in a singing yet mocking tone. He looked at her then smirked at her while pulling her by the hair to make her look at him.

Sakura let a yelp of pain leave her lips which made him smack her in the back of her head. He pressed himself onto the fallen Sakura. He licked her ear gently then began to nibble on it .

" You see Sakura, you can't get away from me. That's a fact. I mean you are going to have my child. That means you are mine." he said as he got off of her leaving her on the ground bleeding from her body and her heart.

Sakura put her left arm in front of her hoping this would restore some balance to her body so she wouldn't wall even before she got up or Sasori would certainly hit her to the ground.

"What's taking you so long to hurry and get up?" Sasori asked in a low tone, but Sakura knew he was beginning to get agitated. It was not a smart thing to get Sasori mad because he was known to take out anything that would even remotely piss him off.

" N-nothing..." Sakura responded. Sakura slowly got up and began to limp over to where Sasori was. He didn't really care for the child they were to have, in fact he would be much happier if the child died at birth of something of that nature. Sakura knew that all that Sasori wanted was basically having her with him because she was beautiful, kind, and was a skilled woman but never acted like he wanted her.

" S-Sasori-san, could you please wait for me..." Sakura asked him while trying to limp faster to catch up to him.

Sasori turned around and looked at her. Then he smirked.

" I could wait for you but what would be the fun in that, huh Sakura?" Sasori asked her while leaving her on the spot. Sakura looked to him and then tears began to roll down her hurt and bleeding cheeks.

" Why? Why Kamisama?" Sakura whispered to herself as she struggled to follow Sasori. She was trying to keep up with him but she knew this wouldn't go on for much longer.

"Sasori! Please! I don't think I can keep my balance anymore!" Sakura shouted to him who kept his pace the same but then stopped.

" This is your own fault Sakura so you are going to pay the price." Sasori said as he kept walking. Sakura started to cry and fell on her knees. She kept crying and the cut on her lips reopened making her tears sting every time the tear went and touched the cut. Sakura felt so weak because the cuts had reopened making her loose blood as if her body wasn't weak enough as it is.

" Sa-so-ri-sa-n" were the last phrases she said before she fell down and blacked out.

(Two Days Later)

Slowly Sakura was opening her eyes which felt like they had two tons on them. When she managed to open them she saw someone standing next her to with their back turned towards her.

"Finally awake, Sakura?" Sakura recognized this voice. It was Chiyo-Ba, the old woman who had raised Sasori but for some reason he never picked up anything she taught him except her attacks.

" I'm glad you are awake Sakura. I thought for sure this time you would be dead. How can you still be with my grandson? I wonder." Chiyo-Ba asked Sakura who turned to her with a semi-smile.

" Because Chiyo-Ba-san, I love Sasori-san even though he hits me sometimes. I know he cares for me. He just doesn't show it as much as he should." Sakura said to her. The old woman for some reason got angry at this.

" What the hell is wrong with you! Sasori is no good for you! Leave him foolish child!" Chioo-Ba shouted at Sakura before she left out of the room.

Sakura knew that Chiyo-Ba cared for her grandson but being with him was very dangerous and not smart at all.

" I know Chiyo-ba...but I really do love him." Sakura whispered to herself. All of a sudden Sakura heard the door open and someone flew into her house knocking all of the things on the table to crash and break.

" Who is that!" Sakura tried to shout but the pain was still strong.

" Well what a beautiful girl. Such a shame that you are the wife of Sasori. This means that you must die." said a tall man with dark long blue hair that reached his waist. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch and started to walk towards the injured Sakura. Sakura tried to look to where she heard some of her things break and found that Chiyo-Ba was lying there.

" Oh...no..." Sakura whispered to herself.

All of a sudden a puppet appeared in front of the man. He looked surprised that a puppet would appear in front of him but then began to laugh.

" Now you think you can live with a little doll protecting you?" he said in a mocking voice to Sakura who was scared stiff.

" Sasori..." Sakura said in a low whisper. She knew that Sasori was there because these were his weapons.

"Die...no one even comes near my Sakura..." Said a deep voice from the door.

In fact it was Sasori at the door getting ready to attack the man.

" Sasori! I came here from Konoha! This is the day where anything from you, related to you, and you will die." the young man shouted to Sasori.

'**_Konoha? Isn't that in the Fire country? What do they want with Sasori-san? Is there more to this guy that what appears?'_** Sakura thought to herself.

(TBC )

Sorry I haven't continued my other stories but please don't kill me ! I promise I will '

Merry Christmas to all of you and have an awesome new year and what other way to kick off the new year and dismiss the old one than by a new fic O! Hope you guys like this new fic! I wanted to start a new collection of Sai/Saku/Neji OH yeah! Please R&R. Feel free to ask me anything about the fic or give me some ideas...I will listen but I have a good idea of where it will be heading


	2. I have to leave

Chapter 2

Warning: sort of lemons O Changing the rating to M

Sakura was trying to get up but the pain was striking her near her back. She at least had to try because she knew that when Sasori got in a fight he didn't want her anywhere near it. There was a chance she could get hurt and if she did, Sasori would go insane and destroy more than just the person, he would find out all about them and kill innocent people just for her getting hurt.

Sakura finally got up and began to limp away but the other man caught her by her hand.

" And where do you think your going Princess?" He said with a somewhat smirk on his face. He found out Sasori's somewhat of a weakness.

" Move a muscle and the princess here will have a nice trip to the after life." He said very confidently. Sasori didn't look phased however. Sakura was now beginning to worry for the safety of her future child but not of her own life. She didn't care what would happen to her but what might happen to her child. She didn't want the child to die or for her child to live without any parents like her. She looked at Sasori who took another step. Sakura tried to wiggle a little bit to maybe free herself and get a chance. The young man saw this and began to tighten his grip on her. Sakura then let out a yelp of pain.

Sasori saw this and his eyes somewhat flinched.

" Sorry, angel but you have to die since MR. MAN here thinks he can get away with killing people from our village. You will pay for that. Others from the Uchiha clan will come for you if you are not killed by me, so you're better off dying Sasori!" He shouted as he pulled a kunai and moved his hand with the kunai towards Sakura's neck.

"Oh no..." Sakura said as she shut her eyes tightly hoping she wouldn't feel anything.

Sakura had kept her eyes like this for a while and wondered if she was dead yet but presumed she wasn't after waiting almost two minutes.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find the ninja who had tried to kill her on the ground bleeding from a wound near his heart. Sasori was standing next to him with no emotion on his face.

" This is what you wanted right?" Sasori asked yet knowing he would not receive an answer due to the fact that the man was dead. He had died so fast he didn't know when he died.

Sakura looked at her husband with a look of terror in her eyes, Sasori didn't even notice because that was the look she normally gave him.

Sasori helped her regain her balance but she was still trembling.

"Sasori...you didn't have to kill him..." Sakura said in a low voice. Sasori looked over to her and then he raised his hand and slapped her.

"Are you honestly this stupid?" Sasori said in a calm voice. He left her there.

Sakura was holding her cheek.

She looked at the ground and said nothing at this action. She began to walk over to Chiyo-Ba but before she could go over to her Sakura was pulled back by her husband.

"Sasori! What are you doing!" Sakura shouted to her husband. When she took in a breath she noticed that she smelled alcohol, that's the reason Sasori killed the man without thinking or putting her in danger.

"Stop! Please!" Sakura shouted to him but he didn't care. Sasori pulled her to himself and began to nibble on her neck.

"Sasori-san please! You know we can't do that! I'm pregnant..." Sakura said choking on tears she was holding back on.

"Don't worry my little cherry blossom, I wont be hitting that today but I want my own pleasures met." he said almost seductively to her in her ear.

He turned her around to find her crying, this sort of pissed him off. ( LEMONS AHEAD!)

"I'll give you something to cry about..." Sasori said to her as he began to unzip the front of her Chinese style red dress. Sakura knew better than to try and fight him off. This would mean that she might loose her baby and eventually get raped again, there was no escape from Sasori.

He then smirked when he knew that there would be no serious struggle but he liked it when she struggled because it made him get rough on her.

He slowly started to unzip her dress and began to lick her neck gently and then bit it gently. This made Sakura flinch which just turned him on. He then unzipped it all the way down in one lash, Sakura flinched at this as well. Sasori then began to nibble on chest and began to feel the rest of her body. He put his hands on her back and began to feel up and down. Sakura couldn't help but let a moan out her lips. This just made him get even more turned on. He began to lick her breasts and then moved on to sucking her nipple. Sakura began to moan harder after this she moved on lower and unzipped Sasori's pants and was reaching for something but then Sakura stopped because she felt on odd presence. ( Lemons End O finally)

Sasori had felt this presence as well and zipped his pants again while Sakura did the same with her dress, when both went to see what had happened they saw a a blond haired ninja from the Land Hidden Behind the Stones. He was laughing while looking at both.

" Yeah, I take it you two were enjoying each others company, right?" He said while smirking at both of them. Sasori pulled out strings getting ready to fight this new enemy, or so it seemed.

" Hey buddy, I came here to talk. Yeah" He said to Sasori who just looked at him with a pissed off face. The guy knew he had interrupted the young red-haired ninja from having sex and knew that if he didn't say something quick he could suffer the consequences.

" Look, I need to talk to you about, your wife there. Yeah." ( A/N If you're wondering why he's saying "Yeah" it's because in the manga Deidara always says "yeah") the ninja said while looking over to Sakura.

( Inside the house)

The young man was sitting across Sasori. Sakura had gone to attend to Chiyo-Ba's wounds.

"My name is Deidara, and my boss came to give to a job. I mean we do work for the same people, right Sasori-san? Yeah." Deidara said to Sasori who looked unfazed by this.

" Look, just tell me what the hell you want and then get the fuck out." Sasori said in a straight face.

" Well, the boss knows that your woman is going to have your child. That's why I came to talk to you in the first place. Yeah" Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

Sasori flinched when he heard this but said nothing.

" Well according to the boss, the baby must be killed as soon as it turns one year of age. Your offspring growing up could put our mission in danger. The mission to retrieve the sacred bloodline from one of the members of the Uchiha family members and then use it to get the demon fox ." Deidara said to Sasori. Sasori was now puzzled but didn't show it.

" Neither Sakura or I are from the Uchiha family, so how could this put the mission in danger?" Sasori asked Deidara. Deidara himself leaned closer and leaned his head on his arms.

" Well according the boss, Sakura's clan was originally from Konohagakure and one of her family members was of the Uchiha clan and if she gives birth to the child, there is a chance the child will be born with a mixture of the Uchiha genes and your genes causing the child to be very special and it's blood will have to be used to get the Kyuubi. " Deidara said to Sasori. Sasori smirked at this.

" Well it sounds as though my child can only live for a short while, meaning I wont have to give up anything for the bastard. I can have as much sex as I used to have without having that thing to worry about. Even better for me." Sasori said while leaning back.

Deidara laughed at this.

Meanwhile Sakura was running out of the house. She wasn't out of breath yet but was already sweating. She had heard everything that was just said and had to run out of the house because she didn't want her son to be taken from her.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered as she carried a backpack with some of her belongings.

Sakura knew only one thing and that was chakra control. She was taught this by Chiyo-Ba and was thankful she knew this.

She ran even faster because of this and was already near the gate of the village.

" This is goodbye Sasori-san. You will never see your child, not if he's going to die. I have to head to Konohagakure, maybe the Hokage can help me with this" Sakura said as she ran out of the village as fast as she could not knowing that someone was spying on her.

( TBC)

sorry it took so long XD

well anyway, I just had a someone bad weekend since I found out I can't go to the concert I wanted to go but that's alright because I'm gonna try to go to another concert!

so for the preview... well Sai will finally appear but it looks as though it will take some patience for Sakura to get along with this guy. Also Neji steps in but who is this mysterious person who is spying on Sakura?

Find out by sticking around for the next chapter O 


End file.
